Tyler Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Tyler (Total Drama) *Wendy Darling - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *Tinker Bell - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *John Darling - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Michael Darling - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Captain Hook - Stromboli (Pinocchio; 1940) *Mr. Smee - The King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slightly - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) **Cubby - Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) **Nibs - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) **Twins - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) and Arnold (Hey Arnold!) **Tootles - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Bridget (Vampirina) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) **Black Haired Mermaid - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Young Anna (Frozen) *Tiger Lily - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Indian Chief - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Nana - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *George Darling - Owen (Total Drama) *Mary Darling - Izzy (Total Drama) *Pirate with Accordion - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) Scenes *Tyler Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Tyler Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Tyler Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Tyler Pan part 4 - Tyler Chases His Shadow/Pepper Ann and Tyler Meet *Tyler Pan part 5 - Louie and Kenny Meet Tyler/Robyn in a Sulky Mood *Tyler Pan part 6 - Tyler Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Tyler Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Stromboli and the Guards/The King of Hearts vs. Guru Ant *Tyler Pan part 8 - Stromboli Attacks Tyler and the Darling Children *Tyler Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Robyn Tries to Kill Pepper Ann *Tyler Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Tyler Pan part 11 - Tyler and Pepper Ann Meet the Mermaids/Stromboli Kidnaps Lindsay *Tyler Pan part 12 - Tyler Tricks Stromboli/Saving Lindsay *Tyler Pan part 13 - Stromboli's Next Plan *Tyler Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Tyler Pan part 15 - Robyn Helps Stromboli *Tyler Pan part 16 - Big Chief Tyler/I Had a Mother Once *Tyler Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Stromboli *Tyler Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Stromboli"/A Bomb! *Tyler Pan part 19 - Tyler Cares About Robyn *Tyler Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Tyler Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Stromboli is a Codfish *Tyler Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Tyler Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Gallery Tyler.png|Tyler as Peter Pan Pepper-ann-disneys-pepper-ann-3 48.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as Wendy Darling Vlcsnap-1574283.png|Robyn Starling as Tinker Bell Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as John Darling KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Michael Darling 300px-Stromboli2.jpg|Stromboli as Captain Hook The King of Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts as Mr. Smee Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Tick-Tock Crocodile Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Slightly Milo Murphy's Law.jpg|Milo Murphy as Cubby Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Nibs Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster and Arnold.jpg|Arnold as the Twins FixItFelixJrHQ.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. as Tootles Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Red Haired Mermaid Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Other Read Haired Mermaid Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Yellow Haired Mermaid Red (Goldie and Bear).jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Other Yellow Haired Mermaid Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Black Haired Mermaid Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Other Black Haired Mermaid Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Tiger Lily Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as the Indian Chief Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Nana Owen headshot.JPG|Owen as George Darling Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy as Mary Darling Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs